


You're Mine

by runawaygypsy



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawaygypsy/pseuds/runawaygypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wake from a dream about Loki and begin to pleasure yourself, but you are not alone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Mine

You awaken suddenly in the night, heart racing, heat pooling between your thighs. What dust you can gather from the cobwebs of your dreams all look like him. It’s nothing unusual. You can’t stop thinking about him anyways.

In your frustrated state, you need an outlet. You know that this is something you’re going to have to do yourself. You lay back, close your eyes, begin touching yourself, envisioning it is him, with that coal black hair, emerald eyes, that it is his long slender fingers that are between your delicate folds.

As you lie there in your nakedness, the temperature begins to drop. A fleeting thought in your mind, you blame it on a reaction to now being above the covers and you turn your thoughts back to him.

You feel a soft, cool touch suddenly on your thigh that feels suspiciously like someone else’s fingers and you stop, your eyes snap open, the smile on your face suddenly a masque of fear. You turn your head and see the silhouette of a man on the bed next to you. Your voice catches in your throat as you try to scream.

He smiles seductively at you. “Hello, darling,” he says in a low voice that hits you right at your burning core. You suddenly realize, it’s him.

Shaking your head in disbelief, you say, “But, you’re not real.”

"I most certainly am real, darling, and I will make you mine and mine alone," he answers. "I have heard those thoughts you’ve had about me, late nights like this. You pleasure yourself, but it is me you are wanting to touch you. I’ve been watching, you know." His fingers trace circles on your inner thigh, a maddening sensation that makes the hunger even worse. His mouth dives for one of your heaving breasts, his cold tongue flicking, making your nipple harder than it was before.

You begin to writhe with his ministrations and move to touch yourself once more, but he catches you by the wrist. “You’ll have no more need of that,” he whispers, placing your hand above your head and holding it there.

He moves so that he is kneeling between your spread legs and with a glimmer, all his garments are gone. You can see his excitement, a silhouette of his cock in the moonlight and encircle it with your free hand. You begin pumping it and hear him growl.

He puts a finger on your lips and you begin to suckle it. He moans at the action and slowly trails the finger down your chest, lightly dancing past your stomach sending flutters through you. Reaching your sex, he delves his finger in, finding your clitoris and begins to circle it, finger flicking it occasionally and eliciting a sigh of pleasure from you.

Your hips begin to buck as he puts first one, then two fingers inside you and curls them, hitting the sweet spot that has already been made tender, while his thumb continues massaging your clit. “Not yet, my pet, ” he whispers fiercely.

He lets go of your wrist and pulls his hardened cock away from you. He slowly slides down and his head is between your thighs, his tongue now flicking, his fingers still pumping. The coldness of his tongue is a strange sensation in the midst of so much heat and it is enough to send you over the edge. You climax, riding his fingers, his tongue helping it along. “I want you to say my name,” he commands.

As you peak, you scream, “Oh god, Loki!” and hear a satisfied low laugh come from him.

He slides back up you, skin to skin and kisses you deeply, so you are tasting yourself on his lips and his tongue. His fingers slip out of you and he wraps both hands in your hair, suo you can feel his full weight on top of you. You can feel him right at your entrance and, though you have already come once, you are still hungry for him, perhaps hungrier now.

"Once I claim you, you will be mine only," he growls in your ear, "Do you understand?"

"Yes, Loki," you whimper, grinding your mound against his manhood.

He slips his hands under your ass, kneading it, pulling you up, and slides himself slowly inside you, filling you with him. It is almost enough to make you come again, but he is keeping his movements infuriatingly slow, pumping in and out. “This time, I want you to beg me to make you climax,” he says, leaning close to your ear. His breath is cool on your skin as he kisses at your neck and bites gently at your ear.

You grasp his ass and try to pull him into you more, try to make him move inside you faster, but he laughs and pulls out. “I told you what you need to do,” he chuckles, “Silly girl.”

"Please," you moan.

"Please, what?" he answers, turning into a game. You should’ve expected nothing less.

"Please, I want you to fuck me." Your tone grows more insistent.

He sits up on his knees, leaving you splayed there. “I want you to kneel,” he laughs.

You oblige, now kneeling in front of him, you begin to kiss his chest, but he pulls you away. “Say my name,” he growls.

You are near in tears, your sex starving for his attention, your entire body thrumming. “Loki,” you cry, “I want you, I need you to fuck me!”

A self satisfied smile curls on his lips. He wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you to him, landing a kiss on your lips. Your mouth opens slightly and your tongues find each other. You feel him lift you up from your kneeling position and you are aware of him gently laying you back down on the bed.

Your legs spread apart and you feel him once again at your entrance, but, this time, his movements are faster, harder, more deliberate and before you realize, you are climaxing harder than you have ever before, grinding against him with full force, arching your back , nails clawing into his skin and screaming his name.

He feels your walls clench around him and that is enough to send him over the edge as well. He pumps furiously until you feel his release melting into yours and you feel his seed spill inside you.

Loki collapses in exhaustion on top of you, both of you panting, your sweat cooling where his skin is against you. He rolls off of you and lays by your side, his arm draped over you. “Let’s get some sleep, shall we?” he mumbles, drifting off.

"Will you still be here in the morning?" you whisper.

"Of course," he answers, "You’re mine."


End file.
